See the Dream
Hi my names John and just a couple days ago I found my grandpa's dream journal and there was some rather, creepy things in it some just down right weird. I thought maybe some one would be interested in it and seeing how creepy it is I decided to put it onto Creepypasta Wiki. I have copied what I think are some of the most interesting parts, so well enjoy reading and try not to get a little freaked out. 20/5/1964 The dream started of with me lying on a metal table I could here distorted voices and screams followed by what sounded like a siren. I blink and then find me in the same room but this time with no sound and a large figure standing in front of me but I couldn't make out his or her's face it literally just looked like a dead shadow. 21/5/1964 When the dream started I was sitting in a chair, a wooden chair sitting in front of a static screen. As I sit in the chair for what feels like forever I then hear almost non existent whispers repeating over and over again until then the computer screen turns off and everything turns into black. I then see a small white bright, it was the only thing visible at the time, it then starts to get bigger and bigger until it covers my entire vision. It then turns pure blood red. 22/5/1964 The dream starts and all I see is black I then hear footsteps and a heart beating, then a flash of light blinds me and reveals a large brain hanging by a rusted chain connected to the black roof. I freeze and then see myself walking towards the brain with a knife, my eyes unable to move as I see myself at least what I think is myself carve the knife into the large brain and cutting chunks out of it. The other me then walks up in front of me slowly with a bloody knife and raises it up above his head, I then hear an alarm as the other me covers my entire vision and smiles. Now I know this is a dream journal but after I woke up at around 3:00 in the morning I couldn't move all I could do was move my eyes around. I then felt my head sweat heavily as my brain, beats faster and louder than anything before I then closed my eyes and fell back asleep. but had no dream. 23/5/1964 As my dream starts I notice I'm sitting on my bed with my old school friend sitting on top of a metal table in front of me. I look down and see sleeping bags on the floor three of them, I then sit on the floor on top of the sleeping bags I then feel myself able to control myself in the dream I stand up but then feel my old school friend grab my leg and pull me towards him I struggle trying to break free of the clutches of his cold rock like hand. As I struggle I hear a man yelling "YES, YES, DO IT, DO IT, DO IT!" Until I give up my friend pulls me towards him and then licks me and lays me down on the metal table he was sitting on. 24/5/1964 The dream started of with me lying on a metal table I could here distorted voices and screams followed by what sounded like a siren. I blink and then find me in the same room but this time with no sound and a large figure standing in front of me but I couldn't make out his or her's face it literally just looked like a dead shadow. Wait did I just write the same dream that I had when I started this damn thing? 25/5/1964 When the dream starts I feel my skin touch cold metal. I open my eyes and see I'm In a cage with every member of my family standing around me but one of the many people was not someone in my family it was my old school friend standing, dead still smiling staring into my soul. He then walks up to the cage with blood over his feet and whispers "see, just see him, see it, see you" Hi sorry to interrupt but as I am copying this I swear I keep hearing voices and this guy keeps hanging out around my house. Also just to note for some reason a couple of the pages were scribbled over and torn out so some days might be skipped. 27/5/1964 As the dream starts I see a man standing in front of a lake. I slowly walk over to him and tap him on the shoulder, he turns around and smiles. The man was wearing a suit and had a top hat on with a suitcase in his left hand. He then look up to the sky and says "Amazing isn't it" He pauses for a second and then say's "How we cant see him" I stare at him in shock and say frightened "Who?" He looks back at me and pulls a small device out of his pocket and then taps on it. Right as he taps on it his eyes turn red and random people appear everywhere around me all with bloodshot eyes, all holding an object, the only objects that I can remember where a clock, a phone, a cup and an hour glass. Hi there I know just before this dream I wrote about a man hanging around my house and me hearing voices but I just received a picture in my mail, when I saw it I literally could not look away. Here it is. Hi I have stopped posting the dreams because well there all gone all pages in the journal are just pure blank with the words see him written all over every page. I only noticed this just after the doorbell rang yesterday. I answered the door and saw a man the same man that had been hanging around my house since I started the journal, he was just standing there he then says to me "You saw him." The door then slammed shut and when I opened it back up he was gone, gone from our dreams... THANKYOU FOR READING AND TRY TO THINK ABOUT IT FOR AMOMENT :) --MAXMITE (talk) 13:49, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Category:Dreams/Visions Category:Dream Journal Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Journal Category:Real Life Category:Original Story